


The necklace around your neck

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Bonding, Billy's necklace, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Max, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Max asks Billy about the necklace that he always wears, and she ends up learning about his mother.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Neil Hargrove/Susan Hargrove
Kudos: 14





	The necklace around your neck

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this story.

Max felt the sand underneath the towel that she was sitting on. She also felt the sun beat down on her face and she was glad that she had worn sunscreen. She saw the waves go back and forth and she longed to go run in them. But sadly she could not do that. She could smell the salt water in the air, this made her long to go in the ocean even more.

She glanced next to her, she saw Billy sitting down next to her reading a magazine. She glanced off in the distance trying to see her mom and Neil. They had gone off to walk on the beach a while ago. Before they had left though, Neil had felt the need to tell them that they were not allowed to go into the ocean. 

This had made no sense to Max. They both knew how to swim, Max was even on her school's swim team. Max had wanted to argue with him but she did not want to get on Neils bad side. She knew what he did to Billy and she did not want Neil to turn that anger on to her. 

Max glanced back to Billy, she was very bored. Then Max noticed the necklace that Billy always wore. She had always been very curious about why he wore it everywhere he went, and when Max said every where she meant everywhere. In the three years that she had known him she had never seen him take it off. 

“Um Billy, why do you always wear that necklace?”

Billy looked up, slightly shocked at the questions. His hands moved to the necklace around his neck and started subconsciously moving it around with his fingers. After a few seconds of awkward silence Billy looked like he had finally decided to answer her question. “It was my moms.”

Max nodded at this answer, Billy rarely talked about his mother and Neil always had a violent reaction whenever she was mentioned in his company. This had led to her being a somewhat mysterious figure to Max. Max had talked to Billy about her dad a lot and she did not know why he did not talk about her to Max when Neil was not around. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to find out information about his mother. 

“What happened to your mom?” Max asked somewhat hesitantly. 

Billy looked away with a sad look in his eyes. 

“She left when I was twelve, I was at baseball practice with Neil and when we got home there was a note on the dining room table and this necklace on my bed.” 

“Oh.” Max said, that was a lot sadder then she had thought it would be. She could understand why someone would want to leave Neil, she wanted her mom to do the very same thing. But she could not imagine her mom doing that and leaving her behind.   
“Have you seen her since.”

Billy shook his head no, still playing with the necklace around his neck. “I did try to call her for a while but she never answered the phone.” 

Max glanced sadly at her step brother, he may be a dick sometimes but he did not deserve that. It had clearly affected him very deeply in a negative way. 

Billy stopped moving the necklace around and put the magazine he had been reading down. 

“Why don't we go in the ocean.” 

Max nodded in excitement, it would be a while before their parents would be back and they could probably get out in time. 

They both got up and walked to the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this story, please comment and tell me what you think. I like feedback on my work.
> 
> Also sorry about the abrupt ending, I could not figure out how to write the ending.


End file.
